1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aqueous, flowable suspension concentrate of an agriculturally active chemical, and to sprayable use formulations thereof, and, more particularly, to suspension concentrates and use formulations containing partially neutralized alkyl vinyl ether-maleic acid half-ester copolymers as dispersing agents therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A water-based suspension concentrate, or aqueous flowable, and sprayable dilution compositions thereof, are formulation types which allow water-insoluble agriculturally active chemicals to be delivered easily, with no risk of dust or flammability. However, it is necessary that such suspension concentrates and use formulations thereof, should permit the active to remain stable and essentially insoluble in water both in the concentrate and in the use formulation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide suspension concentrates which have excellent suspensibility properties after dilution and excellent storage stability properties. Another object of the invention is to provide suspension concentrates which possess a suspensibility after-dilution of at least 60% after a 4 hour period of settling; and substantially no settling after storage for 2 weeks at 52.degree. C.
Still another object herein is to provide suspension concentration which, upon a 25-1000X dilution with water, provides a sprayable, suspension formulation at a 1% active level.